Dual, or two-sided printing of documents comprises the printing of a first portion of print data on a first side of a document, and a second portion of the print data on a second side of the document, opposite the first side. Two-sided direct thermal printing of documents such as transaction receipts is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,906 and 6,759,366 the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In two-sided direct thermal printing, a two-sided direct thermal printer is configured to allow concurrent printing on both sides of two-sided thermal media moving along a feed path through the printer. In such printers a thermal print head is disposed on each of two sides of the media for selectively applying heat to one or more thermally sensitive coatings on each side thereof. The coatings change color when heat is applied, by which “printing” is provided on the respective sides.